(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A printing technology, so-called “variable printing”, is available for performing printing of documents each including a portion in which images used for all the documents are printed and a portion in which images that can be changed depending on the individual documents are printed.